Enfin !
by unptitryri
Summary: Drago va poussé Harry pour lui donner la force de révéler à Severus ce qu'il ressent vraiment... c'est mon premier slash, alors les avis seraient les bien venus OS Slash HPSR


Harry, beau brun ténébreux de 17 ans, brillant joueur de Quidditch et sauveur du monde en ses temps libres, était assis dans l'herbe et regardait avec mélancolie le lac de Poudlard. Une main viens se posé sur son épaule, il tourna tranquillement la tête.

« - Ah ! Salut Dray »

Drago malfoy, beau blond ténébreux en 17 ans, excellent joueur de Quidditch après être entré dans l'équipe Serpentard à coup de pots de vins et ancien ennemi du sauveur du monde à ses heures libres sourit.

« - Je vois que toi aussi tu commences à regretter ! »

« - Et oui… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant que j'ai fini Poudlard… »

« - Plaint toi Harry ! Toutes les portes te sont ouvertes à présent que tu as sauvé le monde sorcier ! Certains payeraient même pour être à moins de 3 mètre de toi, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver ! » 

Harry retourna sa tête vers le lac, où s'y reflétait le soleil de Juin. Un léger vent fit voleter ses cheveux, le parfum des fleurs l'envahit.

« - Nous tournons une page de notre vie, nous tirons un trait sur notre enfance. »

« - Oui et sur tout ce qui c'est passé dans cette école… Tu te souviens de nos bagarres ! »

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire.

« - C'est vrai qu'on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup en ce temps là ! »

« - Mais on a évolué, et j'ai trouvé en toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Dray ! »

« - Mais je suis exceptionnel ! »

« - Et pas prétentieux du tout en plus ! »

La main qui se trouvait il y a quelques secondes sur l'épaule avait émigré vers le dos du brun qui ne semblait pas plus dérangé.

« - Tu te souviens au début de l'année dernière lorsque je t'ai envoyé dans le lac et que je t'ai regarder te débattre pendant 20minutes… »

Il tourna la tête pour replonger dans le regard bleu- gris, puis repris sa phrase ;

« - … Avant de me rendre compte que tu ne savais pas nager ! »

« - Et tu te souviens de la suite ? »

Le brin renvoya son regard à l'horizon, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil.

« - Je me souvins t'avoir sortit, et fait du bouche à bouche pour essayer de te réanimer… Et que ça avait dégénéré en plus qu'un simple bouche à bouche… »

Il sourit en se souvenant de ce moment qui l'avait tellement marqué.

« - Et ? »

« - Et tu connais très bien la suite ! »

Drago plaça sa tête dans le cou du brun et suivit son regard vers le large. Savourant au passage le parfum du shampooing de Harry… menthe, son préféré.

« - Pourquoi ça c'est fini être nous ? »

Le Griffondor sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question.

« - Et bien… peu être la lassitude, ou le trop grand nombre de différences, je ne sais pas trop… »

« - Ou peu entre un autre ? »

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction opposée de Drago.

« - N'essaye pas de fuir Harry, je sais très bien que tu empinces pour Severus, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. » 

Il releva la tête et pris celle de Harry dans ses mains, obligeant celui-ci à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Mais tu dois à tout pris faire un choix… Nous partons demain et tu ne le reverras plus jamais après, alors si tu ne veux pas le perdre… »

« - Le perdre ! Mais il n'y à rien à perdre, il me déteste ! Et je me demande comment moi-même j'ai fait pour arriver à ressentir autre chose que de la haine en sa présence… » 

Il se mit à rougir et défi d'un geste son visage de l'emprise.

« - Tant que ça ? »

« - Ce n'est pas ma faute… Je ne comprends pas… »

« - L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore » 

« - Qui parle d'amour ! » 

« - Harry, ne joues pas l'aveugle, tu sais très bien que c'est plus que de l'attirance physique. » 

« - Peu être… Mais j'en ai assez des sentiments à sens unique ! »

Il se leva et épousseta promptement son jean et sa chemise blanche puis tendit une main à Drago, qui c'était étendu dans l'herbe. Le Serpentad pris la main et la tira faisant tombé Harry à la renverse. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du blond.

« - Et ça, ça te rappel quelque chose ? »

Harry se releva brusquement, ayant sentit quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas.

« - Arrête Dray… » 

Le Serpentard se leva à son tour et il se mirent tous deux à ce promener.

« - Tu dois lui parler ! »

« - Non ! » 

« - Mais tu n'as rien à perdre » 

« - Pourquoi insistes tu ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça te rapporterais à toi ! »

Le blond s'arrêta et attrapa le brun par le bras, se stoppant à quelques centimètres de son visage et le regardant dans les yeux.

« - Je veux ton bonheur… Même ci celui-ci doit s'acquérir avec un autre… » 

Il recommença à marché.

« - T'es vraiment bizarre parfois ! »

« - Je sais, c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme… Promet moi d'aller au moins lui parler… »

« - Je ne te promettrais rien du tout »

« - Promet le moi sinon je t'embrasse… »

« - Bon okay c'est bon, j'irais demain. »

« - Tout à l'heure… »

« - Demain »

Drago se posta devant Harry et passa une main sous sa chemise, dessinant ses muscles fins. Le brun grimaça. 

« - Okay okay, ce soir… » 

« - C'est bien Harry ! Tu as fais le bon choix ! »

°0.0°+°0.0°+°0.0°

23 h. Harry faisait les cents pas dans son dortoir, pesant les pour et les contres.

« - Mais pourquoi je me torture comme ça ? Je vais simplement lui dire au revoir ! » 

Il se mit à faire mentalement des questions réponses, puis fit des exercices de respirations. Après 10 bonnes minutes, il redevint totalement calme et détendu. Il pris sa cape d'invisibilité et partit en direction des cachots. 

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait, il avait pris, involontairement, tous les petits couloirs pour arrivé le plus tard possible. Lorsqu'il parvint à trois mètre de la porte des appartements de Rogue il sentit son cœur bondir, ce qui lui fit étrange, c'était la première fois qu'il n'essayait pas de contrôler ses sentiments, ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pendant ces deux dernières années pour rester hors de porter de Voldemort.  
Il avança une main hésitante vers la porte et se mit à taper après avoir repesé le pour et le contre. Un grognement se fit entendre à l'intérieur, puis un brut de verre cassé. A ce moment là, Harry pensa sérieusement à prendre ses jambes à sont cou mais celle-ci ne voulaient pas répondre.   
Dans un léger grincement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Rogue. Le cerveau du Griffondor se figea.

Gna ? C'est Rogue ! … Un professeur ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'avoir les cheveux mouillés de cette façon… Ni d'être aussi bien foutu… Ni de ne porter qu'une simple petite serviette verte sur les haches…. Ahhhhhhh ! Mais pourquoi il est aussi attirant !

« - POTTER ! Rugi le professeur »

« - Eu… Bonjour professeur ! »

Ce devait être une des seules phrases que son cerveau pouvait sortir, les autres n'étant pas du tout conseillées dans une situation comme celle ci. Puis soudain, l'attention de Harry fut attirée par une petite goutte d'eau qui tomba des cheveux de l'homme, il suivit son chemin, roulant sur ses épaules, traversant son ventre légèrement musclé… cette peau blanche paraissant si fragile… la goutte en était au nombril lorsque le professeur se remit à parler, ou plutôt à crier.

« - Que faites vous ici POTTER ? »

Mais ledit Potter resta muet, se disant qu'il n'avait jamais vue une goutte aussi intéressante, d'ailleurs ladite goutte poursuivait toujours son chemin passant à côté d'une très fine ligne de poils brins, elle se fondit dans la serviette verte. Il leva la tête pour chercher une deuxième goutte mais il tomba sur de magnifiques yeux noirs à la place, mais très froids.

« - Vous êtes venu me déranger dans mon bain à minuit pour me dire 'bonjour'. Mais qu'est ce que votre cerveau de Griffondor a encore mijoter ! »

Voyant que le Griffondor n'avait pas l'intention de parler, il le pris par le col de sa chemise et le tira pour le faire entrer dans ses appartements. Le premier réflexe de Harry fut d'analyser la pièce, elle était de taille moyenne, un bureau était installé dans un de ses angles, un fauteuil et un canapé en cuir marron étaient disposés devant une belle cheminée et on pouvait aussi voir deux portes. Rogue fit asseoir son élève dans le fauteuil et s'affala dans le canapé, pas gêné par le fait que seul une petite serviette lui faisait office d'habits.

« - Bien, vous pouvez parler maintenant Potter »

Harry cligna des yeux, figé sur le ventre de son professeur. Il due faire un effet surhumain pour reprendre ses esprits et pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux sans rougir.

« - Nous partons demains… »

« - Je le sais Potter, et je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ! »

« - Et je voulais partir de Poudlard avec de bons souvenirs, je veux mettre fin à notre bagarre infantile . »

Rogue se mit froidement à rire, se leva et pris un verre qui était posé sur son bureau, donnant au passage tout le temps à Harry pour observer son dos et ses fesses.

« - Que croyez vous ? Que vous alliez arriver ici pour me demander de faire la paix et qu'on allait se serrer la main ? »

« - Et bien, oui, c'est ce que j'espérais. » 

L'ex-Serpentard affichait à présent un rictus.

« - « bagarre infantile »… Mais vous êtes un enfant ! »

Ouai et toi t'es un vieux con ! Allé, du calme Harry… respirer expirer respirer… Mais pourquoi je suis là au fait ? 

Harry se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son professeur qui était encore debout devant son bureau.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous prends Potter ! »

Le Potter le regardait étrangement, arrivé maintenant à sa hauteur. Il pris sa main et la passa sous sa chemise, ils frissonnèrent tout deux à ce contact.

« - Est-ce que je ressemble à un enfant ? »

Rogue retira précipitamment sa main, il paraissait déstabilisé. 

« - Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous Potter ! Sortez immédiatement d'ici ! » 

« - Non »

« - C'est un ordre ! Sortez ! »

« - Non, je ne veux pas ! »

Harry se mit à faire le tour de la pièce sous le regard surprit de son professeur.

« - C'est pas mal ici… »

Il s'arrêta devant un magnifique vase en porcelaine bleu qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée.

« - Vous aimez l'art ! Moi qui pensais que vous n'aviez aucun goûts ! »

« - Je ne vous permets pas… Non, ne touchez pas à ça, c'est très ancien ! »

Harry c'était emparé du vase et le soutenait au dessus du vide, faisant mine qu'il allait le lâcher.

« - Maintenant vous m'écoutez où le joli petit vase va aller rejoindre le sol ! » 

Une lueur diabolique, typiquement Serpentarde, brillait dans ses yeux. Rogue ne pue rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer et de retourner tranquillement s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Harry reposa gentiment le vase, sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança d'un pas prédateur vers l'homme et pris appui son les accoudoirs du fauteuil, se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage surpris. Il était totalement calme, et appréciait grandement le fait que son professeur ait été perturbé par cette étrange attitude.

« - Eloignez vous Potter… »

Harry se rapprocha encore un peu.

« - Pourquoi ? Je vous fais de l'effet ? »

« - Potter ! »

« - Et si je refuse ? » 

Au grand étonnement de Harry et à son grand bonheur aussi, le professeur réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser timidement.

« - Je devrais vous punir… »

Il le réembrassa, mais cette fois ci avec plus d'aplomb, presque effrontément. 

« - Et bien punissez moi alors professeur… »

Ledit professeur se releva sans pour autant arrêter d'embrasser son ex-élève et fit pression sur lui pour le faire reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent le mur, où il le coinça à l'aide de sa jambe. Harry l'embrassa plus fougueusement jouait avec cette langue, quand soudain Rogue rompit le baisé.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pourquoi quoi professeur ? »

Le Griffondor se rapprocha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« - Pourquoi êtes vous là Potter ? »

« - Pour vous dire au revoir … »

Il poussa son aîné jusqu'à ce que les jambes de celui-ci culbute le canapé, le faisant s'effondrer dessus. Une question trottait dans la tête de Harry ; comment cette serviette avait-elle fait pour ne pas tomber ? Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir cette réflexion, trop occupé pour le moment. Il s'assit sur le maître et se remit à s'emparer des ses lèvres douces, sentant au passage que l'homme n'était pas indifférent à son charme.

« - Mais … »

« - Je ne suis plus votre élève… »

« - Mais… »

« - Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur moi ! »

« - Mais … »

« - Je suis majeur et vacciné ! »

« - Mais… »

« - Oh ! Tais toi ! » 

Il se mit à embrasser son cou, le léchant et le mordillant, c'est fou comme il aimait cette peau douce et fine qui sentait encore le savon, mais il ne pourrait dire quel parfum exactement, un parfum très attirant en tout cas. Puis il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose, il venait de le tutoyer, il releva la tête et vit à l'expression étonné de son professeur qu'il l'avait aussi remarqué. Il sourit et profita du fait que sa bouche était restée ouverte pour y insinuer sa langue langoureusement.  
Rogue protesta entre deux baisés ;

« - Vous allez trop loin Potter… »

« - Empêchez moi donc professeur ! »

Une malice infernale brûlait dans ses yeux. Le professeur, à l'aide de sa jambe, renversa le jeune insolent qui tomba du canapé pour se retrouver couché par terre, et pris appuis au dessus de lui.

« - Sache, Harry, que j'ai toujours le dessus… »

« - En es-tu si sûr mon cher ? »

Il le fit rouler pour prendre le dessus, continuant à l'embrasser.

« - Je ne m'avouerais pas battus. »

« - Mais moi non plus… »

Ils continuèrent leur étrange bataille jusqu'à heurter la table basse. C'était, à ce moment là, le Griffondor qui avait le dessus. Il releva la tête pour tomber dans le regard brûlant de son aîné, lui sourit puis porta son regard sur le torse de celui-ci, sa main suivant ses yeux, dessinant maintenant des ronds autours de son nombril, il le sentit vibrer.  
La main baladeuse continua de descendre jusqu'à arriver au bord de la serviette verte. Il hésita un petit moment pour ensuite continuer, sachant qu'il venait de sceller son sort. Il entendit son professeur gémir légèrement. Il le désirait tant.

« - Harry … »

« - Vous avez une proposition professeur ? »

« - Fais le … »

Harry aurait à ce moment là pue faire ce qu'il voulait de son professeur et il décida d'assouvir son envie, sentant que son corps le réclamer.

Un certain Serpentard blond marchait, les mains dans les poches, dans les couloirs froids et déserts, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il devait absolument savoir si Harry avait été voir son directeur de maison. C'est ainsi qu'il lui vint en tête d'aller voir dans les appartements de celui-ci pour lui poser la question directement.   
Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa, d'abord doucement puis plus fort étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse. Il entendit des bruts étouffés provenir de l'intérieur, il se dit que ça ne dérangerait pas l'homme qu'il entre et tourna tranquillement la poignée. Il se figea sous la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« - Oh Merlin ! »

Harry était couché sur le bureau, cheveux ébouriffés et le regard vitreux, et Severus le …

« - Oooooohhhhhh ! »

Le blond claqua brusquement la porte mais resta tout de même devant, immobile, sans même cligner des yeux.

« - Je n'ai rien vue, je vous promets ! »

Il repartit en courant vers son dortoir.

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis deux… Il était dans une salle étrange, une chambre sûrement, oui, il était dans un lit en velours vert, des murs verts clairs, et une chaleur étrange qui était collée a lui… Il ouvrit grand les yeux, il venait de se souvenir de tout, de toute la nuit de la veille… Il se retourna et vit que Severus avait pris appuis sur son coude, les yeux ouverts, il l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Salut toi ! »

« - 'Lut »

Harry vint se loger dans le torse de l'homme.

« - Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu dors… »

Le Griffondor leva la tête et embrassa tendrement son aîné. 

« - Tu sais que tu es craquant même quand tu ne dors pas »

Severus ri et pris le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« - Pourquoi es tu au juste venu hier ? »

« - … Mmm … Peu être parce que j'espérais de tout mon cœur ce qui c'est passé après… »

Il pris les bras protecteurs de l'homme et les resserra autours de lui, comme si il avait peur qu'il s'en aie.

« - Tu t'y ai pris un peu tard, non ? Aujourd'hui tu vas partir et on ne se reverra plus jamais… »

« - Je n'ai aucun projet pour les vacances… Ca te dirait de partager mon lit ? »

« - Mmm, pourquoi pas ! »

Il se retourna et embrasa son amant, voulant tout oublier de ce qui c'était passer entre eux avant cette nuit magique.

« - Sev' ? » 

« - Mmmm »

« - Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi … »

« - Oui, et d'ailleurs je le sens en ce moment même ! » 

« - …Et je crois qu'il faudrait peu être faire quelque chose pour cela…. »

Ils échangèrent un regard coquin avant de se glisser dans les draps.

« - Merci beaucoup Drago … »

« - De rien Sev', j'avais de toute façon une dette envers toi ! »

« - Mais pourquoi m'as-tu vraiment amené Harry ? Que lui as tu dis ? »

« - Je ne te l'ai pas vraiment amené… Je l'ai simplement résonné, je lui ai fait se rendre compte de ses sentiments…

« - Je te remercie… » 

Drago se mit à regarder au loin, pensant.

« - Il t'aime Severus… Ne le fais pas souffrir… »

« - Je… Je l'aime… »

« - Promet moi de le protéger… »

« - Bien sûr que je le protègerais, je donnerais ma vie pour lui ! »

« - Il sera heureux… Même si c'est dans les bras d'un autre… »

Le blond avait fini sa phrase à voix basse. Une unique larme vint couler de son œil, une larme qui roula sur sa joue, son visage inexpressif, une larme d'amour…

FIN

Voila... fini Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? C'est mon premier slash et il me faut absolument votre avis, alors puis je continuer dans les slash ou dois je retourner à mes simples romances ? Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires et merci quand même à toi lecteur...

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
